Episode 3952 (19 February 2010)
Synopsis Bradley and Stacey attempt to run away. A police officer chases Bradley, who clambers onto the roof of The Vic, before falling to his death. Max drags Stacey away from Bradley's body, and she tearfully confesses that she killed Archie. Roxy says she destroyed the poster after finding out that Archie had raped Stacey. Ronnie then reveals that Archie also did it to her. Janine confronts Peggy about framing her. Ryan tells Janine not to run. Dot confesses to Ian that she lied to Dotty's mother, pretending she didn't know where Dotty was. Dot and Ian watch a home video from 1985. Cast Regular cast *Abi Branning - Lorna Fitzgerald *Adam Best - David Proud *Amira Masood - Preeya Kalidas *Becca Swanson - Simone James *Ben Mitchell - Charlie Jones *Bianca Butcher - Patsy Palmer *Billie Jackson - Devon Anderson *Billy Mitchell - Perry Fenwick *Bradley Branning - Charlie Clements *Carol Jackson - Lindsey Coulson *Charlie Slater - Derek Martin *Chelsea Fox - Tiana Benjamin *Christian Clarke - John Partridge *Darren Miller - Charlie G. Hawkins *Denise Johnson - Diane Parish *Dot Branning - June Brown *Fatboy Chubb - Ricky Norwood *Heather Trott - Cheryl Fergison *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Jack Branning - Scott Maslen *Jane Beale - Laurie Brett *Janine Butcher - Charlie Brooks *Jay Brown - Jamie Borthwick *Jean Slater - Gillian Wright *Jordan Johnson - Michael-Joel David Stuart *Lauren Branning - Madeline Duggan *Leon Small - Sam Attwater *Liam Butcher - James Forde *Lucas Johnson - Don Gilet *Lucy Beale - Melissa Suffield *Masood Ahmed - Nitin Ganatra *Max Branning - Jake Wood *Minty Peterson - Cliff Parisi *Pat Evans - Pam St. Clement *Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor *Peter Beale - Thomas Law *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen *Ronnie Mitchell - Samantha Womack *Roxy Mitchell - Rita Simons *Ryan Malloy - Neil McDermott *Shirley Carter - Linda Henry *Stacey Branning - Lacey Turner *Syed Masood - Marc Elliott *Tamwar Masood - Himesh Patel *Tiffany Butcher - Maisie Smith *Whitney Dean - Shona McGarty *Zainab Masood - Nina Wadia *Zsa Zsa Carter - Emer Kenny Guest cast *DC Hughes - Jamie Treacher *DCI Marsden - Sophie Stanton Filming locations *Albert Square exterior *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway, cellar, upstairs flat and roof *23 Albert Square - Kitchen, downstairs hallway and Stacey's bedroom *45 Albert Square - Living/dining room *Bridge Street *Minute Mart *Turpin Road *Turpin Way *George Street *Victoria Square Notes *This was EastEnders' first live episode broadcast at 8.00pm on BBC One with a repeat version on BBC Three at 10.30pm. *The EastEnders cast and crew had two weeks to rehearse the episode prior to its live transmission. Eight different possible endings were rehearsed, with Diederick Santer reiterating that the actor playing the killer would only be told so on the night of broadcast. *In case of any serious problems during transmission, a rehearsal for the episode was filmed, including each version of the reveal scene. *Several errors were made during the transmission. Barbara Windsor as Peggy incorrectly called Janine "June" and Scott Maslen (Jack Branning) stumbled over several of his lines. During the final scene, a camera was visibly jostled, sound became muffled and some zoom shots misfired. Following Bradley's fall, Jake Wood (Max Branning) was observed inserting his fingers into his throat to help him retch. During a scene in which Roxy and Ronnie argued in the Minute Mart, Samantha Womack took a bottle of paint stripper from the shelves, but forgot to stop at the counter to pay for it before exiting. *The programme's title sequence didn't feature the usual logo instead it had a grey logo with "25" at the right hand-side and blue ribbon stringing along the River Thames. Category:Episode Category:2010 Episodes Category:Available to Buy